Ainsi Dieu créa l'horreur
by Ameliemelo86
Summary: On reporte des attaques inexpliquées dans une petite ville de l'Illinois, suffisamment féroces et fréquentes pour intéresser Mulder, toujours à la recherche du moindre évènement paranormal.


_Vandallia, Illinois_

_4 janvier 2001 _

_8h30_

Amy courait, ses pieds lui faisaient mal mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Les branches des arbres venaient lui fouetter le visage. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige, l'humidité était rentrée dans ses chaussures, elle ne sentait plus ses doigts de pieds.

Dans cette forêt, il n'y avait rien, personne, pas un bruit à part le bruit de ses pas et son souffle. Elle haletait, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine, elle sentait ses forces s'épuisait. Mais il fallait qu'elle Lui échappe, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour entendre son souffle rauque et angoissant, plein de haine, il était affamé et avait trouvé sa proie.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle, elle qui était juste passée chercher son « amoureux » pour aller à l'école. Amy, à peine âgée de dix ans était confrontée maintenant à son pire cauchemar, une chose inimaginable. Elle avait entendu parler de cette histoire mais elle n'y avait jamais cru.

S'enfoncer dans la foret n'était pas une brillante idée, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi, et avait pensé, naïvement, le semer.

Il courait de plus en plus vite, et se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Surprise par ses halètements qui se rapprochaient, Amy se retourna, juste pour avoir le temps de voir deux yeux jaunes qui la fixaient. Une racine qui dépassait du sol la fit s'étaler de tout son long. Elle sut qu'elle était perdue, résignée,elle n'essaya même pas de se lever.

Elle ferma les yeux. Une douleur atroce lui tordit le ventre, elle sentit du froid sur son estomac, et se rendit compte avec horreur que ses entrailles étaient à l'air. C'est en hurlant et en appelant sa mère qu'elle sombra.

* * *

_Siège du FBI,Washington_

_7 janvier 2001_

_8h_

Scully arriva au sous-sol du bâtiment et entra dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec son partenaire Fox Mulder. Comme à son habitude, il était déjà là, mettant des diapositives dans une machine. Une nouvelle enquête se préparait.

-J'espère que t'as pas mangé grand-chose ce matin, parce qu'avec ce que je vais te montrer...

-Bonjour Mulder, je vais bien, ravie de te voir. Je vois qu'on a une nouvelle affaire, j'espère que tu vas pas encore m'envoyer me renseigner sur les crop circles.

-Non c'est très sérieux cette fois, on a cinq victimes.

Mulder montra la première diapo.

-Oh, mon dieu, murmura Scully.

L'image montrait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les viscères sorties, enfin ce qu'il en restait, c'était une vraie boucherie. Les blessures étaient tellement nombreuses que Scully ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait l'habitude d'analyser rapidement des blessures, mais là, il y en avait vraiment trop.

-Vandallia, Illinois, Tom Braidwood, dit Mulder, 43 ans, divorcé, deux enfants. Tué le mois dernier, apparemment il était a proximité des bois, il a couru et on l'a retrouvé dans cet état. On l'a identifié grâce à ses empreintes, son visage était trop en bouillie.

Mulder appuya sur un bouton, pour montrer la deuxième diapositive.

-Gillian Barber, 25 ans, célibataire, même schéma.

Mulder montra les différentes diapositives, les une plus horribles que les autres. La dernière étant celle d'Amy.

Scully faillit défaillir en voyant ce si petit corps, autant mutilé. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'enquête et de penser en tant qu'enquêtrice. Les victimes avaient pour points communs leurs blessures bien sûr – c'est comme si on les avait dévoré – mais elle ne voyait pas quel animal pouvait faire des morsures pareilles. Le lieu: la forêt. Mais sinon elle était bloquée, les victimes en elles-mêmes n'avaient rien en commun. Sexe, âge, situation sociale... rien.

Mulder continua alors son speech:

-La police locale nous a appelé au bout de la cinquième victime, une gosse de dix ans, plus personne n'ose sortir, ils ont trop peur.

-Mais pourquoi nous? C'est un animal qui a fait ça; je vois pas ce que l'on peut faire de plus pour eux.

-Ben, ils n'arrivent pas à trouver quel genre d'animal peut faire autant de dégâts. Même un chien enragé ne ferait pas de morsures pareilles. Regarde par toi-même: les yeux ont été arrachés, la bouche et le nez dévorés et les victimes n'ont quasiment plus de cage thoracique.

-Tu penses à quoi? Big Foot?

Mulder sourit.

-Non pas Big Foot, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est. C'est pour ça qu'un avion nous attend pour aller à Chicago et prendre une correspondance pour aller à Vandallia. Il neige assez fort là bas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, « N'oublie pas tes moufles. Je passe te prendre dès que j'ai fait ma valise. À tout à l'heure. »

* * *

_Appartement de Dana Scully_

_10h_

Dana prépara sa valise rapidement, son travail l'envoyait toujours aux quatre coins du globe, alors sa valise était toujours plus ou moins prête. Pyjamas, tailleurs, brosse à dents et toutes les choses dont elle aurait besoin pour... elle ne savait pas combien de temps. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel temps il ferait dans cette ville; elle regarda sur internet, et vit qu'il neigeait fort sur Vandallia. Elle mit gants et bonnet dans sa valise. Se rappelant la fois où avec Mulder ils étaient partis vers Nome, et que celui-ci lui avait dit « prend tes mitaines! ». C'était loin tout ça, elle ne connaissait pas Mulder depuis bien longtemps encore à l'époque. C'était peut être à cette enquête qu'il lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il n'avait confiance qu'en elle. Mais elle se revoyait aussi pointait son arme sur lui. Brrr, ça elle préférait l'oublier.

-Scully t'es prête?

Elle sursauta, il était rentré dans son appartement sans frapper.

-Je t'ai fait peur?

-Euh... un peu, j'étais ailleurs.

-Allez on y va. Faut pas rater l'avion. T'as pris tes mitaines?

Scully se contenta de sourire.

Dans l'avion Scully examina le dossier. Elle s'était plus ou moins habituée aux photos, elle voulait regarder attentivement les morsures.

Elles étaient animales, c'était certain, mais elle ne voyait pas quel animal pouvait faire de tels dégâts.

Mulder, comme à son habitude, était en train de grignoter des pipas. Il en proposa à Scully sachant très bien qu'elle refuserait, ça l'occupait.

Scully posa le dossier, elle avait vu assez d'horreurs pour la matinée, elle verrait bien en arrivant sur les lieux. Elle se sentit fatiguée, sa tête roula sur l'épaule de Mulder et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Mulder avait les yeux rivés sur le hublot quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Scully, qui dormait comme un ange. Il la regarda un moment, elle était calme, reposée, sereine, il l'avait déjà vu dormir plusieurs fois et à chaque fois il avait été troublé par sa beauté. Elle, qui était si forte d'habitude, paraissait si vulnérable dans ces moments. Il attrapa sa veste qu'il avait enlevée au début du vol et la couvrit avec sans la réveiller. Il posa sa tête contre le hublot et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux quand l'hôtesse dit aux passagers d'attacher leur ceintures, qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Scully se redressa un peu gênée et murmura un léger « Pardon » à Mulder qui lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'éclater de rire « Je te l'ai déjà dit – la prochaine fois évite de baver! »

Scully soupira les yeux au ciel. _Il ne changera jamais!_

* * *

_Vandallia, lieu du dernier meurtre_

_15h_

Scully discutait avec le shérif qui enquêtait pendant que Mulder observait les lieux. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à voir: la neige avait brouillé les pistes, recouvrant tout au passage. Saleté de région. Il faisait vraiment froid dans cette zone au mois de janvier, malgré son anorak Mulder frissonnait légèrement. Scully vint vers lui

-T'as trouvé quelque chose?

Il sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu, il se retourna et la vit avec un bonnet en laine blanc enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Scully lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi? C'est qu'un bonnet, il fait vraiment froid ici et tu m'as déjà vu avec un masque vert sur le visage alors un bonnet ne peut pas être pire...!

-C'est pas faux...

-Alors, t'as trouvé des choses?

-Non, à part peut être ça, regarde.

Elle remarqua un endroit ou des feuilles étaient tombées, et on pouvait distinguer une empreinte à moitié effacée. Mais l'empreinte semblait énorme; bien qu'à moitié effacée, la patte de cet animal devait faire la main entière de Mulder si ce n'était plus.

-À ton avis Mulder, quel genre d'animal peut laisser une empreinte pareille?

-Pas un teckel, en tout cas. Bon, je te propose que tu ailles faire l'autopsie de la dernière victime et voir si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Et toi, tu vas où?

-Je te raconterai. Je te rejoins au motel – tu m'appelles quand t'as fini de farfouiller dans les entrailles?

* * *

_Morgue de Vandallia_

_17h _

-Amy Carter, petite fille âgée de dix ans, multiples lésions qui à première vue ressemblent à des morsures, mais j'gnore de quel animal. Je fais la première incision.

Scully s'exécuta, ça ne l'enchantait pas de disséquer une enfant, elle aurait préféré un adulte. La mort des enfants la rendait plutôt sensible, et vu les morsures, cette pauvre fillette avait du souffrir le martyre avant de mourir. Elle essayait néanmoins de ne pas penser à ça, il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul et qu'elle reste détachée.

Elle fit tous les examens nécessaires, pesant tous les organes (pour certains ce qu'il en restait.).

Elle arriva à la conclusion que le décès était dû à une race de canidé qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne.

Au bout de deux heures et demie, elle appela Mulder pour savoir ou il était. Il lui répondit qu'il était au motel et qu'il l'attendait.

* * *

_«Shitty Day» Motel_

_18h_

-Mulder, y avait pas mieux comme motel, franchement?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? On a connu pire, non?

-Certes, mais tu as vu le nom?

-Moi ça me fait rire, et en même temps dans une ville comme celle là qui dépasse pas les 7000 habitants, c'est le seul aux alentours. Les maris amènent leurs maîtresses ici, et les femmes leurs amants. Pour tromper leur femmes ils sont obligés de se cacher, et peut-être ont-ils une pointe de remord en se disant que c'était un « jour de merde » parce qu'ils foutaient en l'air leur mariage avec leur secrétaire. Bref un jour banal, pour eux, dans une vie banale où leur seuls moments de plaisir sont leur jouissance dans cet endroit glauque et sordide...

-Ça y est, t'as fini?

-Je crois que oui.

Mulder était allongé sur le lit, sur le ventre, le visage appuyé sur ses mains et observait Scully. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Il avait raison, l'endroit était glauque. La tapisserie était d'un marron qui donnait la nausée, et tout était vieillot dans cette chambre: le lit, la douche, les rideaux, qui n'avaient pas dû être changés depuis les années 70. Même l'éclairage laissait à désirer, une ampoule nue au plafond dans la chambre et pareil pour la salle de bain. Mulder semblait gris, avec cette lumière. Dehors une tempête se préparait, le store tapait contre la vitre, et le vent soufflait fort. Au moins le chauffage marchait bien. Les deux agents ressemblaient à des zombies, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, dès leur arrivée, ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux du crime, puis Scully était partie faire l'autopsie. Quant à Mulder, il avait passé son temps dans une bibliothèque et y avait attrapé un mal de tête pas possible.

-Bon, reprit Scully, si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant que je « farfouillait les entrailles ».

-Je suis allé à la bibliothèque.

-Et?

-J'ai une théorie, mais elle ne te plaira pas.

Elle sourit, craignant le pire, mais elle était blindée maintenant. Au bout de sept ans de partenariat avec Mulder elle avait appris à ne plus bondir quand il lui exposait ses « théories ». En tout cas, elle bondissait moins haut qu'au début.

-Tu sais que je veux toujours connaître ton avis...

-Ok, bon, je commence. Il faut d'abord que je te raconte une histoire, peut être une des plus vieilles affaires non classées... Cela commence en France, plus précisément en l'an 1764, quand on retrouva une jeune fille de quatorze ans, dévorée. Personne n'avait vu ça avant, on attribua cette mort à un loup, ils étaient assez nombreux dans la région, mais ce loup-là devait être vraiment énorme. Apparemment ce serait la première victime officielle. Les villageois attribuaient son décès à ce qu'ils appelaient « la Bête ». Les morts s'enchaînant, cela remonta aux autorités, on envoya des grands chasseurs, mais ce ne fut qu'en 1765 que le roi Louis XV envoya François Antoine qui abattu un énorme loup le 20 septembre. On empailla la « bête » et l'amena au roi. Mais les meurtres ne cessèrent pas pour autant, seulement on n'en parlait plus en haut lieu. Tu comprends, ça faisait trop désordre.

« Ce n'est que trois ans après le premier meurtre qu'un certain Chastel abattit un loup immense, et après plus personne ne mourut par la Bête du Gévaudan. Mais des questions subsistent: était-ce vraiment un animal qui causait de telles atrocités? On pensa à un hybride loup/chien, à un ours, lion, hyène... On soupçonna des villageois de pratiquer la sorcellerie. Autres questions concernant la physiologie du loup: son invulnérabilité, sa capacité d'apparaître à deux endroits en même temps selon certains témoignages, son agressivité, le fait qu'il n'avait pas peur des hommes. Et même dans certains meurtres, on reconnu des rituels humains, comme des filles déshabillées, décapitées... Pour finir, le loup a été abattu avec une balle en argent bénite. Bref même maintenant, la Bête du Gévaudan reste une énigme, mais de nos jours, c'est un lieu touristique, devenu une légende grâce ou à cause de cette histoire.

Scully l'avait attentivement écouté durant son récit, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois même si elle ne croyait pas ses théories.

-Mulder, c'est une jolie histoire, bien que tragique, mais ça s'est passé aux XVIII ème siècle. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Il y a eu sûrement des attaques de loup à cette époque, mais la psychose des villageois a du agrémenter toutes sortes de rumeurs, amplifier les choses pour que les autorités viennent les aider à arrêter un loup un peu plus fort que les autres. C'était il y a longtemps, les témoignages ont dû être amplifiés et romancés pour faire peur aux nouvelles générations. Un peu comme les légendes urbaines, ça a l'air vrai quand on les raconte mais la plupart sont fausses.

-Je sais, mais admet qu'il y a pas mal de correspondances entre cette histoire et notre affaire.

-D'accord, je le reconnais. Mais quelle est ton explication? Le loup aurait survécu à plus de trois siècles, aurait pris un avion pour les États-Unis et se serait retrouvé dans ce village?

-Tu penses qu'il a pris la classe affaire?

-Arrête Mulder. Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée, tu devrais en faire autant. J'ai passé plus de deux heures dans une morgue avec une gamine, j'ai eu mon lot d'horreurs aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit.

-Prend garde au grand méchant loup.

-C'est ça... fit Scully en fermant la porte qui communiquait entre leur chambre.

Elle rentra dans la petite pièce. « Shitty day », tu parles d'un nom de motel! Elle prit une bonne douche, en essayant d'enlever la fatigue et les courbatures qui la suivaient depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de l'avion.

Elle enfila une serviette et se mit à regarder les photos de l'autopsie en relisant ses notes. Elle repensait à la théorie de Mulder, et eu un frisson en se disant que s'il avait vu juste, ils devaient partir à la chasse.

Elle n'avait pas peur de beaucoup de choses dans la vie, mais les loups la fascinaient et l'effrayaient à la fois.

Une fois, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille d'environ six ou sept ans, elle se promenait dans les bois avec son père, quand elle avait vu deux yeux jaunes dans les buissons. Elle avait été sur le point de crier lorsque son père lui fit signe de se taire et de ne plus bouger. N'osant même plus respirer, la petite Dana avait regardé cet animal en face, et avait senti une terreur monter en elle car même si elle était avec son père, il pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Finalement ce fut le loup le plus trouillard. Il resta un moment immobile, se demandant probablement qui étaient ces intrus, puis s'en alla tranquillement. Plus tard son père lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait jamais paniquer devant un loup, celui qui devait avoir le plus peur, c'était le loup. Il ne fallait pas lui tourner le dos, ni s'accroupir, sinon on montrait qu'on pouvait être dominé.

Connaissant un peu ces animaux Scully se dit qu'un loup ne pouvait pas attaquer un homme sans raison et aussi violemment. Il devait y avoir une autre explication mais elle ne se sentait plus la force d'y réfléchir. Elle mit son pyjama, et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Mulder regardait le dossier, de plus en plus convaincu que sa théorie était la bonne. Après tout si ça s'était passé en France, pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas se produire ici?

À 2h42, ne trouvant pas le sommeil et étant trop fatigué pour relire l'affaire, il alluma la télé, zappa et tomba sur un porno. Un petit haussement sourcil marqua son étonnement. Ce motel était miteux mais ils avaient le câble? Bizarre.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup!

-Merde, Mulder, je veux dormir!

C'était Scully, les yeux rougis par le sommeil, les cheveux en bataille et prête à tuer celui qui venait de la réveiller. Pourtant il avait mis le son au minimum mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffit, les murs devaient être plus fins que du papier. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Ça n'était un secret pour personne qu'il regardait des pornos; mais être pris sur le fait, et par Scully en plus, c'était très embarrassant.

-Scully... euh... je...

-Franchement, pour les dialogues qu'il y a, tu peux le regarder sans le son, non?

-Je pensais pas que les murs étaient aussi fins, je suis vraiment désolé...

-Je déteste être réveillée, surtout par... ça...

Mulder regarda l'écran ou une femme vêtue seulement de bottes en cuir faisait quelque chose de physiquement improbable avec deux hommes à la fois. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas éteint depuis l'entrée de Scully. Encore plus gêné, il éteint aussitôt le poste.

-C'est bon je vais dormir, tu seras plus dérangée, promis.

-Merci, bonne nuit Mulder, lui dit sèchement Scully.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre. Pfft, comment il pouvait aimer regarder ses horreurs?

N'y pensant plus, elle s'endormit.

Mulder, trouva le sommeil un peu plus tard, encore gêné de la situation, et se rappela, un jour où en rentrant dans son bureau, il avait vu Scully regarder une vidéo.

La première chose qu'il avait trouvée à lui dire était « La cassette qui était dans le magnéto n'était pas à moi » sur quoi elle avait répondu avec un demi sourire, « Bien, parce que je l'ai rangée avec toutes celles qui ne sont pas à toi ».

* * *

_7h00_

Scully se réveilla doucement, la lumière du jour pénétrait timidement dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant la neige tomber dehors. C'était si beau, si calme, elle pouvait rester des heures simplement à la regarder. Le ciel était gris, les nuages bas, il ne devait pas faire chaud dehors, mais quel bonheur de regarder tomber la neige quand on est bien au chaud sous sa couette. Elle aurait voulu y rester toute la journée.

«Toc, toc, toc.» Ça, à tous les coups, c'était Mulder.

-Scully? T'es réveillée?

-Maintenant oui, soupira t-elle.

Il rentra dans la chambre, vêtu seulement de son jean, une serviette à la main en train de se sécher les cheveux.

-Allez lève toi, le shérif vient de m'appeler, une femme a vu quelque chose de bizarre.

Scully se redressa sur son lit, se leva et commença à ramasser ses vêtements pour se doucher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu exactement?

-Je ne sais pas mais ça a l'air assez urgent pour qu'on nous appelle à la première heure. Allez, dépêche toi.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller. Au même moment Scully rentra dans la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mulder mit la clef dans la voiture. Leur motel étant plutôt éloigné de la ville, ils avaient environ un quart d'heure de route.

* * *

Dana regardait par la fenêtre, fascinée comme une enfant, par la neige qui tombait encore. Elle alluma la radio, la voix de Ray Charles résonna dans la voiture. Une reprise de _Georgia On My Mind_. Le rythme lent de la musique collait parfaitement à l'atmosphère.

Elle murmura « Cette chanson est magnifique... »

-Tout à fait d'accord, et Ray Charles, quel artiste! lui répondit Mulder en faisant un grand signe de la main. Mais la neige me fait un peu peur, je pensais pas qu'il fallait qu'on prenne nos skis en venant ici. En plus je n'arrive pas bien à me repérer. Tu peux m'aider?

-On arrive, c'est après cette rue, à gauche.

Ils arrivèrent devant le poste du shérif. Ils entrèrent et durent se mettre à deux pour fermer la porte, à cause du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Il y avait à peine cinq mètres entre leur voiture et l'entrée du poste, mais ça ne les avait pas empêché d'être couverts de neige des pieds à la tête.

Le shérif émit un rire bruyant en les voyant.

-Je vois que vous découvrez de plus en plus notre beau pays!

Mulder et Scully se regardèrent, presque désolés pour lui. C'était le début de la journée, et déjà, ils avaient froids, ils étaient fatigués, tous les deux n'ayant pas bien dormi dans leur motel miteux, et en plus de cela ils devaient se coltiner l'humour douteux d'un shérif de province. Satanée ville!

Le shérif se reprit:

-Hum...Si je vous ai appelé, c'est qu'une femme a vu une chose très étrange vers les bois, tôt ce matin.

-Comment ça, « étrange »? demanda Scully.

-Je sais que vous penchez pour un animal, et bien elle a vu une espèce de loup, mais... hum... gigantesque.

-Pouvons-nous l'interroger? s'empressa de demander Mulder.

Oh non! Scully connaissait trop bien le regard de son équipier, ça sentait le paranormal, il en était tout excité. Elle soupira, se disant que certaines fois il ressemblait à un chien devant lequel on agitait une baballe.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où attendait, Georgia Deezer. Son gobelet de café tremblait entre ses doigts, elle ramenait sans cesse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était choquée, c'était évident.

Sa maison était un peu éloignée du village, et se trouver à la lisière du bois. Elle leur raconta que ce matin, en prenant son café, sur son balcon, elle avait vu une bête sortir des bois. C'était une femme qui avait l'habitude des bois, elle connaissait leurs moindres secrets, leurs moindres bêtes et mêmes leurs moindres bruits. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin là, était inexplicable. C'était une bête énorme, qui ressemblait à un loup, mais elle en doutait car elle était loin et la taille ne correspondait pas à un loup mais plutôt à deux. Elle l'avait juste vu sortir des bois, s'arrêter, puis repartir. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais une éternité pour elle.

-Vous comprenez, il s'est arrêté et j'ai eu comme l'impression, qu'il m'a regardée...

Sa voix se brisa, elle éclata en sanglot.

Les deux agents tentèrent de la calmer, puis s'éclipsèrent.

-Tu as entendu ça Scully?! On a un témoin! C'est l'histoire du Gévaudan qui recommence, je te l'avais dit!

-Oh, calme toi Mulder! Je te rappelle que notre témoin était loin, que ce matin il neigeait déjà assez fort. Peut être qu'elle a vu quelque chose mais elle n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle a vu, c'était peut être un loup, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais avec la tempête, et la psychose qui règne en ville, elle a pu imaginer une partie de ce qu'elle nous raconte. Je te connais, tu t'emballes assez vite, mais il faut quand même se méfier, d'accord?

Le discours de Scully avait un peu calmé Mulder, mais au fond de lui il savait que cette femme n'avait rien imaginé. Mais le rôle de Scully était aussi fait pour le ramener à la raison, ne pas s'emballer trop vite, comme elle le disait.

-Si on allait dans les bois? lui proposa t-il.

-Quoi? Maintenant?

-Oui. On verra si on trouve une trace de cet animal. On n'a qu'à aller là où Mme Deezer prétend l'avoir vu, et on voit ce qu'il en retourne.

Scully regarda par la fenêtre, la neige s'était calmée, mais le temps n'était pas fameux pour autant, et faire une chasse au loup ne l'emballait guère, mais à quoi bon lui dire non, il aurait le dernier mot de toute façon.

-Bon, d'accord.

Ils garèrent la voiture devant la maison des Deezer. Pour atteindre la foret, ils devaient d'abord traverser un immense champ.

Les chaussures de Dana s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour d'eux, comme si la nature s'était tue. Seuls les bruits de leur pas trompaient ce silence de mort.

Son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles et son écharpe lui couvrant le nez, on ne pouvait voir que les yeux bleus de Scully, qui scrutaient l'entrée des bois.

-On dirait que tu vas braquer une banque, même moi j'ai du mal à te reconnaître! se moqua Mulder.

-On en reparlera, quand tu seras couché au lit avec quarante de fièvre.

-Tu viendras me soigner?

-Je sais pas, je te laisserai peut être délirer un moment avant de faire quoique ce soit.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Oh mon dieu, Scully, regarde.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la foret. Mulder avait buté sur quelque chose, qu'il avait pris d'abord pour une branche, mais en enlevant la neige avec son pied, il découvrit avec horreur que c'était un... bras.

-Où est passé l'heureux propriétaire, tu crois? dit-il en portant sa main à son nez.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus son bras. Traces de morsures, décomposition avancée, tu vois tous les vers qu'il y a?

-Oui, merci, j'ai vu.

Un craquement se fit entendre un peu plus loin, suivit d'un grognement sourd.

Mulder ne réfléchit pas, dégainant son arme, il s'enfonça dans la foret.

-Mulder! Non!

Trop tard, il était parti. Scully essaya de le suivre mais les bois étant trop denses elle le perdu vite de vue.

-Merde... MULDER!!

Personne ne lui répondit. Seul le silence de la neige fit écho de son cri. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne ayant peur de tout, elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans des situations bien pires, mais là une peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle essayait de rationaliser, se disant qu'elle avait peut-être trop regardé le _Projet Blair Witch_. Mais il y avait autre chose, elle se sentait observée, bien qu'elle ne vit personne. La sueur coulait dans son dos, elle était perdue dans une foret immense avec un loup mangeur d'homme, à part ça tout allait bien.

Le grognement qu'ils avaient entendu tout à l'heure retentit à nouveau. Dana s'arrêta net et regarda autour d'elle. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, une sueur froide la fit frissonner, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux jaunes, des longues dents acérées et la patte, toutes griffes dehors, qui vint la frapper au bras. Elle poussa un hurlement et entendit un coup de feu, puis plus rien.

-Scully?...Scully? Répond-moi Scully! Allez, réveille toi!

Mulder était penché sur elle, et avait fait un garrot de fortune avec son écharpe. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, dans sa chute elle avait percuté une racine à la tête.

-Tu peux te relever? Vas-y... doucement... assied toi... prend ton temps.

Dana se releva doucement et regarda son bras. Une vilaine griffure lui avait entaillé l'avant bras. Le sang avait même transperçait son blouson. Sa main se mit à trembler, puis cela remonta au bras, et en quelques secondes elle fut prise de tremblements.

-Tu as froid?

-Nnnon, c'est le choc...

Elle claquait des dents, des larmes lui monta aux yeux. Mulder enleva son manteau, le posa sur le dos de Scully et la prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait impuissant, et faisait ce qu'il pouvait.

-Mulder, tu vas...

-Attraper quarante de fièvre, je sais.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Les tremblements de Dana s'espacèrent.

La neige recommença à tomber dru.

-Scully, faut faire quelque chose pour ta blessure...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ton sac?

-De quoi te sauver la vie!

-Je vais pas mourir Mulder, c'est pas encore que tu récupéreras mon appartement.

-Dommage! Non plus sérieusement,j'ai une sorte de kit de premier soin: alcool, bandes, compresses, sparadraps.

-OK, tu peux m'aider à enlever mes vêtements?

-Quoi? Ici? Tu sais avec le froid...

Elle sourit, il était vraiment impossible!

-Allez aide-moi s'il te plaît...

Il lui enleva délicatement son manteau, un pull, un deuxième pull, un t-shirt à manche longue, un autre à manche courte, elle se retrouva en débardeur sous la neige.

-Passe-moi l'alcool.

-Tu veux pas que je le fasse?

-C'est toi ou c'est moi le docteur ici?

-Bien chef.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de poser le coton imbibé d'alcool sur sa blessure. Elle devait serrer les dents, « C'est pour se soigner, c'est pour se soigner. »

-Ça va Scully?

-Mmmh.

Elle se fit un bandage, et demanda à Mulder de l'aider à se rhabiller car elle devenait violette. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient, elle avait du mal à respirer, et le froid lui causait des sortes de spasmes.

Mulder était très inquiet car la neige avait doublé et on y voyait plus à un mètre.

Il prit Dana dans ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je suis désolé, Scully, mais on ne peut pas repartir avant que ça ne se soit calmé. On va essayer de se trouver un abri et attendre, il n'y a que ça à faire.

Dana soupira, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, ils étaient perdus et se perdraient encore plus s'ils essayaient de rentrer.

Elle se leva avec difficulté, Mulder lui proposa son aide mais elle refusa. Elle n'aimait pas recevoir de l'aide et préférait se débrouiller toute seule, même si elle avait mal.

Ils marchèrent environ un quart d'heure avant de trouver un rocher avec une espèce de toit. Ça n'avait rien de très confortable mais au moins ils seraient à l'abri de la neige.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol. Il faisait vraiment froid, la neige continuait de tomber abondamment. Mulder prit Scully par les épaules pour tenter de la réchauffer.

-Mulder, quand tu as tiré tout à l'heure, sur quoi tu as tiré?

-J'ai tiré en l'air, j'ai vu comme une ombre énorme sur toi, j'ai pensé à notre bête et j'ai essayé de l'effrayer. Ça a marché puisqu'elle s'est enfuie.

-Tu ne l'as pas touchée?

-Non je n'y voyais pas très bien, et surtout j'avais peur de te tirer dessus par mégarde. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu as vu? T'étais aux premières loges.

-Pas grand chose en fait, mais cette bête est... enfin... vraiment énorme et très puissante. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui mette la main dessus sinon elle va continuer à faire des victimes.

-C'est sûr, mais à nous deux ça ne suffira pas, il faut qu'on soit plus nombreux et mieux équipé. Il faudra demander des fusil avec des tranquillisants à forte dose.

Ils se turent un moment, écoutant la neige tombait. Mulder rapprocha Scully de lui.

-Tu veux que je te chante une chanson? lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle sourit faiblement, repensant à ce moment où tous les deux étaient perdus en forêt et que Mulder l'avait forcée à chanter.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu te moques pas, hein?

-Tu me connais!

Il sourit.

_Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman..._

_En suçant mon pouce, j'écoutais en m'endormant..._

_Cette chanson douce, je veux la chanter pour toi, _

_Car ta peau est douce comme la mousse des bois. _

_La petite biche est aux abois, dans les bois se cache le loup, ouh, ouh, ouh... _

_Mais le brave chevalier passa et prit la biche dans ses bras, lalalala..._

_La petite biche se sera toi si tu veux, _

_Le loup on s'en fiche contre lui nous serons deux._

_-_Très appropriée, ta chanson, Mulder.

-Je savais que tu saurais apprécier, ma petite biche...

Scully le regarda en face, le rouge aux joue.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, c'est clair?

Mulder rit aux éclats.

-Oula, on se calme! Moi j'aimerais que tu m'appelles « mon brave chevalier ».

-Dans tes rêves, Mulder!

Un ange passa. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins assoupis tous les deux, quand tout à coup la voix d'un homme les réveilla.

-Shérif, je les ai trouvés, ils sont là!

Scully et Mulder ouvrirent les yeux et virent plusieurs policiers devants eux, en train de les fixer. Le shérif arriva, et leur demanda de sa voix forte et rocailleuse:

-Ça va? On peut dire que vous nous avez foutu une sacrée trouille.

-Pourquoi? demanda Mulder.

-Mais ça fait plus de trois heures que vous êtes partis, on se demandait s'il ne vous était rien arrivé.

-Si, l'agent Scully est blessée et on est frigorifiés.

-Allez, venez tous les deux, on vous emmène au chaud.

Arrivés au poste de police, un médecin vint voir les deux agents. Mulder avait un peu de fièvre, un cachet suffirait. Le docteur refit le pansement de Scully et lui dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance car son anorak l'avait protégée et sa blessure était plutôt superficielle.

Elle rejoignit Mulder, qui étaient en pleine discussion avec le shérif.

-Je vous assure, shérif, cette bête est énorme – il nous faut une équipe vétérinaire. Je pense que c'est une nouvelle espèce, il faut l'étudier et non pas la massacrer.

-Agent Scully, vous en pensez quoi?

-Je suis une femme de science, shérif, je pense que cet animal a des spécifités que nous n'avons jamais vues. Je suis pour qu'on l'étudie, donc pour le capturer vivant.

Le shérif semblait nerveux. Ce loup avait déjà fait cinq victimes et avait faillit en faire une sixième, il avait peur que le massacre continue.

-Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, on va envoyer une équipe de vétos pour la prendre vivante, mais s'il y a une autre victime, c'est la mort qui l'attend. Je ne veux pas que ma ville se fasse décimer par une bête sous prétexte que des scientifiques veulent faire joujou avec. Ok?

-Très bien, lui répondit Scully.

Le shérif sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux agents.

-Quel homme charmant, dit doucement Mulder

-Je le comprend, il a peur. Pour être honnête, ça ne me rassure pas de la prendre vivante, cette bête. Même si elle était enfermée, je serai pas très rassurée.

-T'es encore sous le choc de ton attaque, mais tu imagines, scientifiquement, ce que ça apporterait? Une espèce qu'on a encore jamais vue! Toi qui est une scientifique, tu peux comprendre la portée de cette découverte.

-Oui c'est sûr. Enfin...si on rentrait au motel, j'ai envie d'une douche bouillante, et toi tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

* * *

Pendant dans ce temps, un jeune garçon de vingt ans à peine partait s'enfermer dans la cave de sa maison.

Des grognements sourds se firent entendre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il alluma une bougie, pour y voir un minimum. Il s'accroupit devant une cage:

-Bonjour ma toute belle. Tu as raté ton coup aujourd'hui, attention la date approche, plus que deux jours pour faire deux victimes de plus et après tu ne seras plus enfermée. Tu pourras agir à ta guise. Mais n'oublie jamais la main qui t'a nourrie, et qui t'as fait devenir ce que tu es.

De nouveaux grognements se firent entendre, mais plus calmes.

La cage était énorme et trônait au milieux de la cave froide et humide.

Le garçon se répétait mentalement « plus que deux deux jours, plus que deux jours, le sept, ce sera mon heure... »

Il tira une carte de tarot; c'était la carte sept, le chariot: «positif: triomphe, gloire, succès, progrès, avancement, ambition. Mais aussi: introversion, sévérité, froideur, solitude, pauvreté, abandon, morosité, vanité, prétention, critique, cynisme, excentricité, escroquerie, tromperie, paradis artificiels, prisonnier. »

Il connaissait ces mots par coeur, tout ce qui touchait à la magie était sa vie. Il était tombé dedans voilà deux ans, et sa plus belle oeuvre était là, à coté de lui. Il était fier. Un sourire machiavélique lui fendit le visage.

Il se tourna vers la cage.

-Par contre, ma belle, je dois renforcer ta sécurité, tu n'es pas assez protégée. A partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus peur de rien.

Il se saisit d'un marteau, fit chauffer du métal, et commença à frapper pour lui donner une forme.

La bête grognait de plus en plus, elle avait faim. Bientôt, il allait la relâcher, il fallait qu'elle chasse.

* * *

« Shitty Day » motel

Mulder était dans la chambre de Scully. Il venait juste de raccrocher le téléphone.

-Alors? lui demanda sa collègue.

-Ils envoient une équipe de vétos. Il y a un zoologue spécialisé dans les espèces de loup qui avait l'air particulièrement intéressé. Il s'appelle Randal McMurphy. On les retrouve au poste d'ici une heure.

-Ok. Ça va mieux, toi?

-Oui, ma fièvre est tombée, et toi ton bras?

-Je survivrai.

Une heure plus tard, les deux agents arrivèrent au poste où les attendait une bonne douzaine d'homme en train de charger des seringues dans des fusils.

Soudain, un petit bonhomme avec des cheveux en bataille et de grosses lunettes rondes fit irruption devant eux.

-Agents Mulder et Scully je suppose? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que je suis content de vous voir. Je suis votre travail de très près, c'est un honneur pour moi de travailler avec vous!

_Mon Dieu_, se dit Scully, _encore un fou_.

-Enchantée, M. McMurphy, je suppose?

-Lui-même, madame.

Il était si surexcité qu'il en faisait de petits bonds sur place.

-Alors, reprit-il, vous avez découvert une nouvelle espèce paraît-il?

-On pense, oui, lui dit Mulder, mais cette bête est très dangereuse, elle a déjà fait plusieurs victimes. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'hommes. Mais ils doivent faire très attention s'ils ne veulent pas remplir les rubriques nécrologiques de demain.

-Oui, bien entendu. Mais rassurez-vous, ces hommes sont des professionnels, la plupart ont abattu des fauves en Afrique. Ils sont entraînés.

Cet homme parlait d'une voix très saccadée, comme s'il était essoufflé.

Il s'éloigna à la manière d'une danseuse.

-Cet homme est fou, dit calmement Scully avec néanmoins un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Moi je l'aime bien.

-Normal, tu seras comme lui quand t'auras son âge.

Sur ces paroles inquiétantes, elle s'éloigna. Mulder resta perplexe. En fait il espérait ne pas devenir comme ce savant fou plus tard.

Tous les protagonistes étaient réunis dans le hall. Les agents, le zoologue, son équipe et les policiers. Ils étaient à peu près une vingtaine, serrés comme des sardines dans le poste de police trop petit pour accueillir autant de monde.

Après une présentation des évènements, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

Tout d'abord, l'équipe du zoologues devait essayer de maîtriser le loup; si ça ne marchait pas, les policiers avaient pour ordre de l'abattre.

L'équipe embarqua dans différentes voitures et se dirigea vers la foret.

Arrivés à la foret, Mulder et Scully sortirent leur arme. La neige avait cessé de tomber et le ciel s'était dégagé. C'était déjà ça.

Tout le monde était en alerte, écoutant le moindre bruit, le moindre craquement de branche, le moindre souffle.

Bien qu'entourés, personne ne se sentait rassuré. La tension était palpable.

Un bruit se fit entendre.

Parker, de l'équipe McMurphy, se retourna et la vit. À seulement quelques mètres de lui, une bête énorme le fixait, se léchant les babines. Parker ravala sa salive avec difficulté, arma son fusil et tira, mais il dut manquer sa cible, car le loup se dirigeait droit vers lui à présent. Il tira deux autres coups, qui semblaient ne pas l'atteindre. Il se mit à hurler, comprenant que si personne n'intervenait, il ne serait plus là demain.

Voyant qu'un homme était à terre, un flic tira avec son revolver sur la bête, mais comme ce fut le cas pour Parker, cela n'eut aucun effet. Plusieurs coups furent tirés, pourtant à bout portant, rien n'y fit. La bête était invulnérable!

Tout le monde pouvait assister au spectacle atroce de Parker en train de se faire dévorer vivant. Ils étaient tous là, entendant ses cris, mais ne pouvant rien faire. Les cris furent vite remplacés par des râles, puis par le silence.

Le loup s'acharna encore un peu puis partit comme il était venu. Certains allèrent à la rescousse de Parker, sachant bien que c'était trop tard.

Mulder se tourna vers Scully, livide.

-Tu as vu Scully, le loup a changé depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas la même fourrure.

-Quoi?

-Oui, quand on l'a vu ce matin, je suis sur qu'il avait des poils noirs, mais regarde ça.

Il lui montra des fragments de métal sur le sol.

-Ce sont les balles qui ont fait ça. C'est comme si on lui avait fabriqué une armure.

-Mulder, c'est grave ce que tu dis. Ça veut dire qu'un humain est derrière tout ça. On a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

-D'accord, on n'a pas de preuves. Mais je suis sûr que cet animal n'était pas comme ça tout à l'heure. De plus je te rappelle que j'ai réussi à le faire fuir en tirant une balle en l'air. Là, il vient de se prendre une bonne quinzaine de balles, et aucune ne l'a atteint – il n'a même pas eu peur. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

-Si, mais il a fui. On fait quoi maintenant?

-Il n'y a qu'à suivre ses traces, il doit retourner chez lui.

Les traces furent difficiles à voir, la plupart ayant été effacée par les bottes des flics qui s'étaient lancés à sa recherche.

Ils virent revenir vers eux le groupe de policiers. Les traces n'avaient rien donné, ils abandonnaient. Mulder ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il décida de continuer, Scully à ses côtés.

Se trouvant dans une impasse, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. La forêt était grande et ils ne voyaient plus aucune trace.

Tout à coup Mulder vit une maison. Celui qui y habitait avait peut-être vu quelque chose.

Bien qu'elle soit éclairée, la maison avait l'air abandonné depuis longtemps. Elle était dans un état de délabrement pas possible. Qui pouvait bien vivre là dedans?

Un jeune garçon leur ouvrit, aussi crasseux la maison.

-Quoi?

-Agents Mulder et Scully, FBI, fit Mulder en sortant son badge. On pourrait vous parler?

-Pourquoi?

Le garçon répondait sèchement à leurs questions, apparemment il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

-Vous avez vu quelque chose d'étrange ces dernières minutes?

-Ouais, plein de flics, j'sais pas ce qu'il cherchaient mais ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Ça fout les j'tons!

Au même moment, où il prononçait ces paroles, un grognement se fit entendre.

Mulder et Scully dégainèrent immédiatement leur arme.

-Faites-nous entrer! TOUT DE SUITE! ordonna Mulder.

-Pas question, vous avez pas de mandat! J'connais mes droits!

Scully baissa son arme,et posa une main sur le bras de Mulder et lui chuchota:

-Il a raison Mulder, il faut qu'on obtienne un mandat.

Mulder resta un moment son revolver pointait sur la tête du garçon, le regard plein de haine, puis la baissa, résigné.

-Je te préviens, dès qu'on peut, on revient, et tu vas devoir t'expliquer!

Ils s'éloignèrent. Billy sourit, il avait gagné cette manche. Maintenant, Elle devait le protéger à son tour, se dit-il. Lequel des deux allait-elle dévorer?

* * *

« Shitty Day » motel

Scully entra dans la chambre de Mulder.

-Ça y est, j'ai le mandat. On pourra y aller dès qu'on aura réuni assez de policiers. Je me suis aussi renseignée sur notre suspect: Billy Dyers, vingt et un an ans, quelques délits mineurs, possession de stupéfiants, vols, rien de bien méchant. Enfant de la DASS, il a arrêté l'école à seize ans, a fait quelques boulots par ci par là mais il est au chômage depuis six mois. Mais franchement, Mulder, qu'est-ce que tu comptes découvrir chez un gamin de vingt ans?

-C'est toute la question, Scully. Je pense sérieusement qu'il a quelque chose à cacher. Tu as entendu les grognements comme moi? En plus il n'a pas voulu nous laissé entrer, il sait des choses, il est même peut-être à l'origine de tous ces meurtres.

-Mulder! fit Scully exaspérée, tu n'as aucune preuve. Comment oses-tu émettre une telle hypothèse?

-Le métal qui recouvrait la bête n'est pas arrivé là tout seul. Il doit employer une sorte de magie. Tu sais que certaines personnes qui pratiquent la sorcellerie peuvent créer des animaux. S'il a réussi, il a fabriqué une machine à tuer.

-Mais dans quel but?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'un gosse; soit il ne se rend pas compte, soit il est conscient de tout ce qu'il fait et c'est un psychopathe. Frustré d'habiter une ville où rien ne se passe, il a dû être martyrisé étant gamin, et sa haine envers le monde s'est accumulée pour atteindre son point de non-retour.

-Mulder, ce que tu me décrit, c'est que ressentent tous les ados qui ont été un peu secoués au collège.

-Je sens qu'il est différent lui, et ce n'est plus un ado, mais il n'a pas dû mûrir.

* * *

Maison de Billy Dyers

16h

Billy était dans sa cave. Il regardait sa merveille, sa création. Elle s'affaiblissait, il fallait qu'il lui donne de quoi la revigorer. D'un geste lent et sûr, il s'empara d'un couteau, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son front. Il s'entailla la paume de la main et fixa un moment son sang qui s'en échappait. Ce liquide rouge qui signifiait la vie tout aussi bien que la mort. Il regarda intensément sa plaie, pensant à tout ce qu'il se passait dans son organisme; le message de la douleur était parvenu à son cerveau, les globules blancs rentraient en action pour combattre toute infection, le sang coulait toujours.

Il approcha sa main de la cage. Sa créature s'approcha, flaira le sang et se mit à le lécher avec délectation. Billy aimait sentir sa langue sur sa paume, c'est comme si elle lui redonnait vie.

Lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de créer sa Merveille, il avait découpé un bout de sa peau, sur son avant-bras, et grâce à la magie, dont seul lui connaissait les formules et le résultat, il L'avait crée.

Cette chose, sa Créature, sa Merveille, son Chef d'oeuvre. Il était Elle, Elle était lui.

Il avait une plaie non cicatrisée sur son bras, et elle avait une plaie sur sa patte avant droite.

C'était ce qui les reliait, leur cordon ombilical.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que ces agents du FBI essaient d'arrêter son rêve de vengeance. Il touchait presque à son but, plus qu'une victime pour faire sept.

Billy savait très bien qu'à la septième victime, il pourrait enfin reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et prouvait à tout le monde ce qu'il était capable de faire.

«Les gens disent que Dieu est mort, mais comment pourront-ils penser ça, si je leur montrais... le Diable...»

Oui, il devait le reconnaître, il avait créé un monstre. Le Diable était dans cette bête, elle n'était que colère, sans pitié, sans remord, pas l'ombre de sentiments.

Pourtant il l'aimait car elle était de lui, elle était sortie de lui, c'était sa chair, son sang.

Il ouvrit la cage. Il était temps qu'elle aille chercher sa dernière victime.

* * *

Mulder, Scully et un troupeau d'agents encerclaient la maison de Billy. Ils portaient tous des gilets pare-balle – selon la procédure – et étaient armés. Malgré cela, personne n'était à l'aise, ils savaient tous ce dont cette chose était capable.

Scully se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle avait comme un pressentiment, elle ne prenait pas ces choses-là au sérieux d'habitude, mais là, c'était différent. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer et ne voulait pas en parler à son collègue de peur qu'il lui rît au nez. Néanmoins, elle sortit de sa veste sa croix et la serra très fort entre ses doigts en murmurant une prière que personne n'entendit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prié. Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Mulder, elle s'était éloignée de la foi, elle ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment; c'était comme ça.

Mais parfois, elle ressentait le Mal autour d'elle et c'était ce qui se passait en ce moment.

-Ça va, Scully? Tu es toute pâle.

-Oui, Mulder, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de la maison. Personne ne répondit. Ils entrèrent à grand fracas, arme au poing.

Chacun inspecta une pièce, puis sortit en disant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Mulder descendit à la cave. Une odeur de moisi et de renfermé lui sauta à la gorge. Il ne voyait rien, puis petit à petit ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité.

Il vit une silhouette qui se détachait. Il était là, debout, se tenant tranquillement face à Mulder, lui tendant ses poignets pour que l'agent lui passe les menottes.

Mulder le fit aussitôt et regarda la pièce plus attentivement et c'est alors qu'il remarqua la cage... vide. Tout de suite il comprit. Billy gardait la bête, et l'avait volontairement laissée s'échapper.

Il remonta à l'étage avec le suspect et mit tout le monde en garde, car la bête était libre et qu'elle pouvait faire d'autres victimes.

Billy fut pris en charge par Scully, qui le menotta et l'emmena dans une voiture de police. Il était comme dans un état second, il tremblait de tous ses membres et était couvert de sueur. Elle l'entendit murmurer « sans moi, elle n'est rien ». Puis plus rien, il s'endormit.

Scully ne s'attarda pas, il fallait qu'ils trouvent cette créature.

Les agents étaient partis ratisser les bois. Mulder et Scully étaient ensemble, attentifs au moindre mouvements, au moindre bruit. Arme en main, le coeur battant, Scully avançait avec difficulté dans la neige. Un brouillard épais venait de se lever, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Scully fit signe à Mulder de s'arrêter.

Son ombre se détacha, elle sortit du brouillard, elle était immense. Les babines retroussées découvraient des crocs acérés. Ses pattes se terminaient par des griffes extrêmement longues et pointues.

Elle restait là, à les regarder. Scully eut soudain l'impression que cette bête voyait en elle. Elle ressentit le mal, comme tout à l'heure, comme lorsqu'elle avait vu Donny Pfaster, son pire cauchemar.

La bête regarda la croix qui pendait à son cou comme si une force l'empêchait de s'attaquer à la jeune femme. Comme si le signe pieux était...

Tout se passa très vite, Mulder eu juste eu le temps de voir la bête foncer sur lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de tirer.

Scully tira mais rien n'y faisait, cette bête semblait immortelle.

« Sans moi, elle n'est rien ; sans moi, elle n'est rien; sans moi, elle n'est rien... »

Cette phrase qu'avait prononcée Billy avant de s'endormir prit soudain tout son sens. Dana fit la connexion presque immédiatement.

Sans réfléchir elle courut vers la voiture.

Elle regarda la tête de Billy, posée contre la vitre. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux n'était plus humains. Du bleu délavé, ils avaient viré aux jaunes vifs. Scully le regarda plus attentivement et le vit se transformer, elle vit la tête de cette créature, de sa propre créature. Elle qui avait foi en Dieu, elle perçut le mal qui émanait de ce garçon.

Il n'était pas seulement, un jeune psychopathe, non il était pire que ça, c'était Satan, Lucifer, ou n'importe quel autre noms qu'on lui donnait.

D'un geste sûr et précis, elle visa la tête de Billy et tira, tira, tira, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de balles.

Elle retourna vers l'endroit où était Mulder. Il était là, la jambe en sang, mais plus aucune trace de la bête – elle avait disparu.

Les policiers, alertés par les coups de feu et les cris, arrivèrent enfin. Scully leur ordonna d'une voix sèche d'appeler une ambulance, qu'un agent était blessé.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Mulder, et appuya sur sa blessure pour essayer de maintenir l'hémorragie jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une ambulance.

La neige recommença à tomber sur les deux agents. L'un était en sang, l'autre était en larmes.

* * *

Hôpital de Chicago

Le lendemain

-Hey, voilà mon docteur préféré! Comment tu vas, miss loup-garou?

Scully ne put s'empêcher d'adresser à Mulder son plus beau sourire... enfin, elle fit son maximum. Avec la fatigue c'était dur de faire mieux.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Ce n'est pas moi qu'on a attaqué.

-Ça va mieux, tu sais que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux – mais bon, je mange gratuit et il y a de jolies petites infirmières qui me dorlotent, franchement, quoi demander de plus?

Scully s'assit sur son lit et lui prit la main. Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux. Mulder avait beau plaisanter, ils avaient eu très peur tous les deux. Mulder car il s'était fait attaquer et avait réellement cru y passer, Scully car elle avait eu peur de le perdre.

Ils se regardèrent, cette fois Mulder ne dit rien mais leur yeux disaient tout. Mélange de soulagement, de remerciement que l'autre ait été là, de m'avoir sauvé, de « je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi ».

-Mulder, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander, mais ce qui t'a attaqué, la bête – elle est partie?

-Elle a disparu, comme volatilisée. Je me rappelle avoir entendu un coup de feu au loin, elle m'a regardé, puis elle a... disparu. Après j'étais inconscient. Je peux te poser une question Scully?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu as abattu froidement Billy de six balles dans la tête, pourquoi? Enfin on sait qu'il était le créateur de cette chose, mais pourquoi tu t'es acharnée sur lui avec autant de haine?

« Sans moi, elle n'est rien. » Cette phrase hantait Scully. Elle ne put répondre à Mulder, elle, la scientifique ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle avait eu une vision et avait compris qu'on ne pouvait tuer la bête, qu'en tuant son créateur, une sorte de Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde.

Mulder était toujours à l'hôpital et elle ne se sentait pas prête à tout lui dire, aussi baissa t-elle les yeux. Mulder s'aperçut du trouble de Scully, et comprit qu'elle lui parlerait peut-être un jour mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Scully ne saurait sûrement jamais le fin mot de cette histoire, ils rentreraient bientôt à Washington, sans preuves véritables, juste avec des suppositions.

Mais après tout, c'était cela, les affaires non-classées.


End file.
